


Don't bleed out on my rug!!

by lol_okay



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Gangs and violence, Hardworking Reader, Hoseok is your A+ friend and colleague, Jimin is Taehyung's friend (and he feels sorry for you), Jungkook is your only childhood friend, Lol_okay, Love, Multi, Namjoon is your weird and dorky neighbour, Rich! Taehyung, Romance, Seokjin is your boss and you kinda hate him, Swearing, TOO MUCH, This isnt as bad as it seems lmao, Violence, Yoongi is that colleague that never turns up to work, You have like 3 jobs or smth, You're poor, and stuff, basically the whole wrong place at the wrong time thing, but he brings everyone the food he makes at home so it's okay, but he's writing music all the time and also has 5 jobs like you so you don't hate him, he's a little shit but you love him anyway, i still cant tag, if having to dodge bullets is your kind of adventurous, mafia but not mafia, really really poor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:17:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9522371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_okay/pseuds/lol_okay
Summary: When you work three jobs and live off of instant noodles just so that you can LIVE, you don't really ever ask for much. Except for that pay rise that you oh-so-rightfully deserve. I mean, anyone who works in retail should be given an award, because it saps your sanity levels no matter how much of a social butterfly or approachable or friendly and shit you may be. You almost felt pity for your co-worker and friend Hoseok, who you were 200% sure had an aching jaw from the brilliant smile he always wore.So one Friday, when you'd saved enough to be able to treat yourself to a microwave meal and the cheapest soft drink money can buy, the last thing you expect to see is a bleeding half-dead man sprawled over your best white rug that you'd kept meticulously clean for 3 years.Well, at least he was attractive, right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look! It's another fic.  
> I've had this idea for ages and I wasn't sure whether or not to publish it but now, here it is.  
> I like the idea and it isn't your average Mafia! AU either. Actually, it's NOT a mafia au, it's just that there will be guns, violence, gangs and mafia type people involved.  
> oh, i forgot to say- everyone will swear, quite a lot.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

When you work three jobs and live off of instant noodles just so that you can _LIVE_ , you don't really ever ask for much. Except for that pay rise that you oh-so _rightfully_ deserve. Because you know, anyone who works in retail should be given an award, because it saps your sanity levels no matter how much of a social butterfly or approachable or friendly and shit you may be. You almost felt pity for your co-worker Hoseok, who you were sure had an aching jaw from the brilliant smile he always wore.  
  
So one Friday, when you'd saved enough to be able to treat yourself to a microwave meal and a small bottle of a random soft drink, the last thing you expect to see is a bleeding half dead man sprawled over your best white rug that you'd kept meticulously clean for 3 years. Well, at least he was attractive, right?

* * *

 

"I'm sorry, sir- what do you mean?" You smile as sweetly as possible, as your boss towers over you, arms crossed in a disapproving manner.

"I meant exactly what I said. You're fired" he repeats.

***

5 minutes later and you're standing outside your former workplace, a cute-looking cafe that sold shitty sandwiches for even shittier prices. You scoff "It's not like I even liked this place anyway" You shrug your backpack more securely on your shoulder and pulled your phone out of your pocket and twiddle with the screen for a bit.

**To: dickface**

_i got fired. again :')_

**Sent 18:32**

 

You start to walk down the darkening street, frowning as you waited for the reply. You feel a buzz and lift the phone up to see what it was. You grinned when you see that it was a message:

**From: TeZCO Mobile**

_Don't forget to download our TeZCO Mobile app. You can view your last 3 months' bills & check your monthly mins, texts and data. Available on iOS and Android now. Or visit us at www.TeZCOmobile.zz_

_Contract Plans are subject to Terms and Conditions. To stop these messages, text STOP to 098_

**Sent:18:39**

The grin slides off your face and you storm into the nearest corner shop. A few seconds later, you emerge swinging a small plastic bag and make your way home. If dickface wasn't going to reply, he was going to have to miss your pity party. You grin at the bag gripped tight in your fingers. In your opinion, whoever thought of microwave meals was a genius. You enter the street where you live and smile fondly at your house. It was a two bedroom and single storey building with a very good price for rent. The place was worn down and needed some love, but it was on the better side of town and you weren't really looking for anything too luxurious anyway. You fish out the keys from your pocket and jiggle them in the lock for a few moments and step inside. The room was dark save for the streetlight filtering through the open window.  _Funny, I thought I'd locked that window_. It also smelled pretty funky too, like the metallic smell you'd get when you enter a butcher's shop. You turn the light on, with the intention of sticking the two minute dinner into the microwave when something very large and dark distracts you. There, lying on the centre of your favourite, and _only_ rug- which was  _white,_  should you add- was the body of a male. It wouldn't have been bad, if that was the only thing that was wrong. But no. Your best rug, one that you'd kept clean for a period of three years was saturated and ruined by red blood. Which was probably his. Now majority of people would have screamed, or dialed the emergency services. You, however, were not part of that majority. You will admit, you dropped your bags in shock. You looked at the lump of human on your rug in horror and screeched "DON'T BLEED OUT ON MY RUG!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is another work in progress with even slower updates than the first. I hope you liked it!


End file.
